cys_shitfandomcom-20200215-history
Honeytongue
" Bandaids won't fix this, darling. " - =Summary= Honeytongue is a typical heartbreaker who currently resides in a cozy den by the Tennessee River. While she used to be manipulative and dominant, she is now learning the ways of being normal and kind with the help of a few cats she calls friends as well as an example from her past. She is trying to distinguish her title as a homewrecker and live the rest of her life normally. =Identification= Name Breakdown: * Honey-: The honey-like color of her pelt * -tongue: Her tendency to sweet talk and charm Previous Names: Honeykit, Honeypaw Biological Gender: Female Date of Birth: October 28 =Appearance= Physical Breed: Muddy Height: 8.5'' Weight: 7.4 # Build: Honeytongue has a thick build, but moves in elegant, planned movements. She is actually quite small, but her long fur creates the faux impression that she is bigger. Coloration: * Pelt: a cream underbelly with a honey-glaze topcoat * Skin: beige, bordering on tan * Eyes: striking peridot green Defining Features: * Honeytongue's thick coat is one of her trademarks, which develop into curls, locks, and waves underneath her tail and on her chest. The rest of the remaining sea of her fur is usually more straight and flat. * Her bright, peridot green eyes are one of her most charming physical attributes, having the energy of a kit and the experience of an adult in them, and she often uses them to her advantage when she's working her magic. The fact that her almond-shaped eyes are framed with thick lashes add to their memorability. * With her unique pelt color - a mellow honey brown/ginger - she manages to make her way into many cats' memories. Although gingers are more common nowadays, the mutation of her coat has put a twist on the usual color, which gains her recognition. When bathing in the sun, her soft coat catches the light, which makes it seem all the more honey-like. Blemishes: Honeytongue has one scar on the back of her left thigh and a bite mark on her scruff. Accessories: More often than not, Honeytongue has a flower crown of honeysuckle around her head. It adds, purposely, appealing scents to her coat, as well as an extra charming aura. Extra Hamartia: With lust driving her past, it's quite obvious that it's her main downfall, but her greed and need to be in control come in close seconds. Disorders/Conditions: While not confirmed, Honeytongue is showing minor symptoms of atypical major depression. Scent: A deep, musky aroma of roses and honeysuckle surrounds Honeytongue. Whether or not she scented herself to smell like this is a secret. Accent: Standard American. Although she doesn't have a distinctive accent, she does speak very smoothly, with every word dipped in eloquence. She has an almost sultry or flirty tone most of the time. Voice Actress: UGH someone fuckign hot ;0000 =Personality= Positive Characteristics: Clever | Adventurous | Determined | Charismatic Neutral Characteristics: Unpredictable | Ambitious | Charming | Assertive Negative Characteristics: Sensitive | Heartbreaker | Devious | Stubborn | Manipulative Summary of Positive Characteristics: x x x Summary of Neutral Characteristics: x x x Summary of Negative Characteristics: x x x =Biography= abandoned by parents at a young age, left on the outskirts of the forest. was picked up by a group, raised by her sisterly figure, camille. fucked a lot of dudes 24/7 even tho camille warned her. got preg by a dude when she was pretty young, but left the kits with him. basically had a ton of boy toys and fucked them all a lot, made them think she was in love with them, broke their hearts and their dicks. fell in love with one of her toys once, everything was supposed to be strictly sexual, just kept having sex with him until she confessed and he said "i told you not to" and left her. her heart's broken, she runs away, develops depression. note: irony in the fact that she broke a ton of hearts and fucked a lot of dudes, then got her own heart broken by a dude (whose heart she would've broken)-- she now knows the feeling =Statistics and Skills= Physical Health: x% - x x x Mental Health: '''x% - x x x '''Emotional Health: x% - x x x Strengths: '''x x x '''Weaknesses: x x x Fighting Style: While Honeytongue hasn't had to fight much in her lifetime, she has most definitely presented her style. She is rather random in her attacks, using smooth movements to maneuver around the area whilst striking- she even reflects grace in her fashion. Every step seems planned (although her attacks most definitely appear improvised, as they are). Hobbies: * fucking hot guys * x * x Habits: * x * x * x =Relations= relation (user) - name (opinion) - thoughts on them Relatives Mother (NPC) - Frozenlake (unease/relatives/slightly suspicious/dislike/?/family) * "I really do appreciate your actions of dumping me by a camp to be discovered by strange cats. Truly a wonderful mother." Father (NPC) - Rumblebelly (unease/relatives/slightly suspicious/dislike/?/family) * "Thanks for never being there for me. It means a lot, dad." Adoptive Sister (NPC) - Camille (trust/idolize/can't bear without/joint at the hip/?) * "If I could go back and do something, anything, differently. . . I would. I should have listened to you about those boys." Offspring (NPCs) - Maple, Cinnamon, Pecan (misses/relatives/?/family) * "I'm sorry I made the mistake of leaving you. I wasn't very fit to be a mother, but it was a mistake all the same. I hope you can forgive me one day." Companions to be filled in lol Sexual and Romantic Mate: '''None '''Exes: # A long list of the male population of her group # Rapidfire - (NPC) - (regret/discomfort/aversion/distrusts/hate/fling-ex-mate/?) * "I wish.. I wish I could erase you. You broke my heartbreaker heart, you know- I'm sure you know. I'm sure you're proud." Crush: hyuck 'More in Relationships' Sexuality: Pansexual Eye Candy (Physical): '''Soft fur | Larger than or same mass as her | Smooth movements '''Eye Candy (Mental): Suave | Dominant | Matches her pace | Willing Turn-offs: '''Like. nothing '''Looking For: * ( x ) Long term relationship * ( x ) Short term relationship * ( x ) Open relationship * ( x ) Quick fling * ( ✔ ) Unsure '''Experience: '''Deflowered; very experienced Foes Rapidfire (see "Exes") =Taste= Likes * Honeysuckle * Cuddling * Kits * Unique scents * Bees * Hyacinths Dislikes * Thinking about home * Bitter herbs * The heat * Badgers * Swimming * Rough textures =State of Mind= Life x x x Death x x x Love x x x Trust there aren't many to trust, bla bla bla, using herself as an example of who not to trust lmao Religion kind of useless in believing an almighty when the world is as fucked up as it is, bla bla bla Realm x x x Fears * x Dreams * x =Conclusion= While Honeytongue still has a ways to go to become a regular cat, she is trying her best. Going from a seductive homewrecker to an average warrior isn't easy. Her conversion has proved to be partially successful - her manipulative and deceptive appearance has dwindled down, and she is also sympathizing more, since she has now realized what she's done to the cats whose hearts she broke. She is trying to improve more so she can reach a state of bliss, but she'll have to work through her own heartbreak and desires to get to it. __NOEDITSECTION__